Al Rakisa
by Gun d'ange
Summary: "Alors que des voix se joignaient à la sienne, que son enchantement se propageait, il y mit fin et la pulpe de ses phalanges gratta avec énergie et fracas les filins de son luth qui se mirent à résonner de plus belle, gorgés d'une vigueur toute neuve." One-Shot
**Crédits chansons**

 _The Rose of Mooncoin-_ Johnny McEvoy

 _Llama de amor viva_ , San Juan de la Cruz

 _Rubayait_ , Omar Khayyam

Et bien sûr, _Tinker Tanner_ de notre Pat' bien à nous !

 **oOo**

 _Pour_ **Luuna Crazy**

 _Merci du fond du cœur pour cette belle découverte_

 **oOo**

Kvothe déposa sa mante rapiécée sur un rebord du bar, loin dans l'ombre là où il pourrait peut-être l'oublier pendant quelques temps. Il aimait bien ce tissu capé : il lui était familier et à certains moments il lui semblait même qu'il faisait partie de lui. Mais…le délaisser quelques heures ce samedi soir lui ferait du bien. Les examens arrivaient, il passerait devant les Maîtres le lundi suivant et son estomac faisait des nœuds à cette seule pensée. Les révisions acharnées, les efforts laborieux pour récupérer des notes de parchemins ça et là en tentatives désespérées de compenser son interdiction d'accéder aux archives, l'absence de sa muse, de ses amis, les regards hautains et chargés de supériorité d'Ambrose…En poussant son manteau loin de lui, c'était en quelque sorte un pan de sa pauvreté et de sa situation compliquée, toujours _trop_ compliquée, qu'il évacuait pour un temps.

Le monde présent à l'auberge ce soir là fut une autre source de soulagement pour lui. Les gens riaient, parlaient hauts et commandaient des bières qu'Anker leur faisait glisser le long du comptoir à tour de bras, tandis que Laurel en hôtesse expérimentée se faufilait habilement d'une table à l'autre pour déposer des mets fumants et odorants dont les effluves même lointaines lui mettaient déjà l'eau à la bouche… Le tintement métallique des pièces d'argent était partout, comme autant d'éclats prometteurs pour lui s'il réussissait à accrocher le public au terme de cette soirée.

 _Sa soirée_ , pensa-t-il, en claquant la langue avec autant d'impatience que de gourmandise.

Il s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret qui lui était réservé, légèrement surélevé sur sa petite estrade. Son luth sur les genoux, il entreprit de vérifier que l'instrument était correctement accordé. Il pinça, passa ses arpèges, inspecta la caisse de résonance pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, s'attirant au passage quelques regards interloqués des clients attablés près de lui, se demandant s'il allait se mettre à jouer, et ce qu'il allait se mettre à jouer.

Conscient des yeux qui commençaient à se braquer sur lui, le jeune homme garda toute son attention sur son luth, à dessein. _D'abord, il faut les laisser venir_. Appâter l'auditoire avec quelques notes, capter l'attention gentiment et puis…commencer avec une douce mélodie.

Enfin, ses doigts se mirent en action pour de bon et se frottèrent gentiment aux cordes, _mezzo voce_ , tandis qu'il entamait une ballade printanière aux reflets ensoleillés.

 _Flow on, lovely river, flow gently along_

 _By your waters so sweet sounds the lark's merry song_

 _On your green banks I wander where first I did join_

 _With you, lovely Molly, the rose of Mooncoin._

Il entendit le murmure appréciateur de la foule, mais de loin-en-loin, comme s'il s'était lui-même déporté sur le lac et que sa barque s'éloignait des rebords, doucement, doucement. Ses mouvements étaient souples et fluides, joyeux, comme la rivière sur laquelle il laissait glisser toute son âme. Mais alors que des voix se joignaient aux siennes, que son enchantement se propageait, il y mit fin et la pulpe de ses phalanges gratta avec énergie et fracas les filins de son luth qui se mirent à résonner de plus belle, gorgés d'une vigueur toute neuve. Cette fois-ci, les sourires émus empreints de nostalgie et les dodelinements bon-enfant de la tête se muèrent en quelque chose de plus frénétique, d'autrement plus passionné. Il entendit des pieds battre la mesure sur le parquet tandis que des mains claquaient contre le bois des tables ou s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Vite, toujours plus vite, il sentait la fine peau de son index commencer à protester, devenir rouge sous l'effet de la friction. Mais c'était trop tard : après son bref échauffement, Kvothe était lancé pour de bon, emporté dans un tourbillon de sonorités aux tons chauds, couleur carthame, safran, doré.

 _¡Oh cauterio süave!  
¡Oh regalada llaga!  
_ _¡Oh mano blanda!  
¡Oh toque delicado !  
_

Les yeux fermés, il se laissa bouger la tête en des mouvements frénétiques, de gauche à droite au rythme de la mélodie. Ses cheveux de feu virevoltaient à chaque intonation, de longues mèches vinrent se coller à ses tempes qui perlaient légèrement de sueur.

Il offrit un vigoureux accord à l'assemblée, et elle répondit avec un cri de joie. Les femmes se levèrent afin que les hommes puissent mieux les inviter, et les plus hardis se juchèrent sur le haut d'une chaise ou du bar, promontoire improvisé, claquant des doigts en poussant des « _¡Olé !_ » exaltés, la bouche largement découverte sur un rire, les yeux brillants.

La danse dura encore une minute, à moins que ce ne fût une heure, ou une vie entière : il ne s'en souciait plus. Kvothe l'étudiant avait laissé la notion de temps lui passer et évoluait dans sa propre atmosphère, dans son écrin aux mille résonnances. Puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, l'air s'arrêta. L'Universitaire releva rapidement la tête tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient du même mouvement, le vert pers de ses iris étrangement dilaté.

Enfin, _elle_ était venue. Vêtue d'une robe en tissu fluide qui laissait découvrir une nuque et des bras blancs, graciles. De fait, le rouge incandescent de son habit n'en ressortait que mieux, renvoyait à ses lèvres savamment peintes de carmin, jurant merveilleusement avec la teinte charbon de ses cheveux.

Les spectateurs essoufflés, pris de cours qu'ils étaient d'avoir été coupés de leur délicieux emportement, protestèrent, geignant comme des enfants qui réclameraient une nouvelle part de gâteau.

Kvothe leva la main, et ce geste exécuté avec calme et légèreté fut toute la promesse dont ils eurent besoin. Il apposa sa paume brûlante sur les touches et en fit vibrer trois notes, paresseuses, langoureuses.

Aussitôt, la hanche de Denna répondit à cet appel. Son bassin ondula à droite, puis à gauche. Hypnotisé par son mouvement, le jeune garçon n'osait plus fermer les yeux, de peur que sa vision ne disparaisse. Mais il ne cessa pas de jouer pour autant au contraire, il s'attacha avec un soin d'orfèvre à donner une structure au rythme, enchaînant les tierces jusqu'à donner corps à une toute nouvelle prosodie.

 _Ici, avec un morceau de pain, sous les branches,_

 _Un flacon de vin, un livre de vers…Et toi_

 _Devant moi chantant dans le désert_

 _Et le Désert sera mon Paradis_

Il tapotait insolemment sur son luth, tandis que Denna, tournoyant à grand renfort de châles, agitait effrontément une couronne de grelot. Les épaules se mirent en mouvement une fois de plus, et il donna à la musique des trémolos charmeurs, des exclamations enjôleuses…tout ce que la danseuse, _sa_ danseuse, lui évoquait à l'esprit.

Et il aurait pu la regarder s'agiter, vriller en rythme avec lui, écouter sa voix se joignant de temps à autre à la sienne pure et claire comme une nuit de pleine lune jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Mais celle-ci vint beaucoup trop tôt.

Une dernière esquisse joyeuse du poignet, un clin d'œil complice, et l'oiseau s'en retourne vers un autre horizon…Un horizon à favoris blonds parfaitement ridicules, songea-t-il, la voyant s'accrocher au bras de ce qui devait être un riche-marchand-de-quelconque-bien.

Le reste de l'auberge ondoyait encore, surnageant sur son flot qui avait tarit un peu de son enthousiasme…C'était toujours comme ça, avec Denna. Telle une flamme, elle apparaissait à l'improviste, flamboyait brusquement et s'éteignait tout aussi brutalement, laissant sur lui les traces de la morsure du feu, la brûlure exquise qu'imprimait chaque rencontre.

 _Un jour,_ se promit-il, oui un jour il la ferait rester. Un jour, il serait un tel virtuose qu'il jouerait un morceau qui la ravirait tant qu'émerveillée, elle oublierait le reste, oublierait le ciel et ses prédateurs pour rester chanter avec lui.

Il gratta deux coups aux accents décisifs.

 _Mais en attendant_ …

Et un nouveau grattement de cordes aux allures définitivement canaille qui fut accueillit par d'un rugissement approbateur, à en faire vibrer les toutes vitres de l'auberge.

 _Tinker Tanner_

Toujours un succès pour clore une soirée. Kvothe se permit un large sourire et reçut avec joie les vibrations chaleureuses des danseurs de toutes natures, de toutes physionomies, qui s'unirent une fois ultime pour entonner à plein poumon un hymne connu à chacun des quatre Coins de la Civilisation. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Ce n'était que le soleil, pas le fer-chaud, la phlogose qu'il cherchait…Mais il ne ne l'en accueillait néanmoins pas avec moins de joie.

 _Tinker Tanner with eyes so bright,_  
 _he's in the square today,_  
 _but come tomorrow's morning light,_  
 _Tinker Tanner's on his way!_


End file.
